A Fúria da Deusa da Primavera
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Crossover entre CDZ Ômega e Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Quando Perséfone, deusa grega da primavera e Rainha do Submundo, desperta desejando vingar a derrota de seu marido Hades, duas facções completamente diferentes de guerreiros decidem unir forças para proteger a Terra desta nova e inesperada ameaça.
1. Como Perséfone Tumultuou o Natal

Demorou um bocado, procastinei pra caramba, mas finalmente esta história está pronta! Tenho um bocado de coisa planejada pra ela, então espero que gostem!

* * *

_Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Ômega_ x _Heartcatch Pretty Cure_

**A Fúria da Deusa da Primavera**

Capítulo 1: **Cornichão ~ Como Perséfone Tumultuou o Natal**

Haviam se passado poucos meses desde a derrota de Apsu, e desde então, os Cavaleiros de Bronze decidiram seguir caminhos distintos, mantendo contato sempre que podiam. Após tantas batalhas, Saori estava certa de que Kouga finalmente poderia viver uma vida normal, como ela sempre quis que fosse – e o retorno de Seiya, seu Cavaleiro mais fiel desde o século passado, tornava as coisas ainda melhores.

Mas uma noite, faltando poucos dias para o Natal, Kouga não pôde dormir tranquilo, e, na manhã seguinte, acordou menos tranquilo ainda, tudo por causa de um sonho estranhamente real que teve, envolvendo um jardim florido, a cabeça de Saori saindo de dentro de uma flor gigante, e uma moça ruiva desconhecida, que não parecia ter boas intenções, e trajava uma armadura que parecia ser feita de pétalas e folhas.

- _Está vendo, Atena?_ – dizia a ruiva, segurando o queixo de Saori com o dedo indicador – _É isso que você ganha por matar meu Hades. Agora, você e seus míseros Cavaleiros não tem mais chance... Vocês e o resto do mundo estão, a partir de hoje, à minha mercê._

Noite após noite, mesmo se tentasse pensar em outra coisa, Kouga continuava tendo aquele mesmo sonho. Isso se prolongou até a véspera do Natal. De manhã, Saori, preocupada, pediu a Seiya, por telefone, que fosse falar com ele, para descobrir o motivo de sua inquietude. E assim foi feito.

– Tá tudo bem aí?

Kouga, estava sentado na areia perto da casinha de praia aonde morava com Saori e Tatsumi, foi pego de surpresa pela chegada de Seiya, que sorria calorosamente, quase não parecendo o centrado Cavaleiro de Sagitário com o qual o jovem Pégaso estava acostumado.

– Vamos ter um papo de Pégaso pra Pégaso. – disse Seiya, se aproximando de Kouga e sentando-se ao seu lado. – A Saori me contou tudo. Disse que você ficou estranho de repente, não quer tomar mais seu café, o que aconteceu? Cadê o Kouga risonho, cheio de energia que eu conheço?

Kouga respirou fundo. – Posso ser sincero com você?

– Claro, sem problema!

– Esses dias... Eu ando tendo um sonho estranho... Não me lembro direito de como era, mas a senhorita Saori tava lá, dentro de uma flor, com uma mulher ruiva falando sobre um tal de Hades... Acha que é algum tipo de premonição?

Enquanto escutava Kouga, Seiya arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do Deus dos Mortos. Do modo que o jovem Pégaso havia descrito o tal sonho, realmente parecia um presságio de uma nova Guerra Santa... Mas porque Saori estaria dentro de uma flor? O que flores tinham a ver com Hades? E quem era aquela ruiva? Tudo aquilo soava muito estranho.

Seiya respirou fundo e desviou o olhar de volta para Kouga. – Dá pra ver porque você tá tão preocupado... – disse o Sagitário, se levantando – Mas acho melhor não pensar nesse tipo de coisa agora. Afinal, é véspera de Natal! Esse seu baixo-astral não combina com uma época tão alegre!

Kouga deixou escapar um suspiro, lembrando-se de que nunca havia celebrado um Natal de verdade, por causa do treinamento árduo que Shina sempre o submetia. Quem sabe, agora que Marte não existia mais, ele poderia participar de sua primeira festa de Natal como um garoto normal.

– Acho que você tem razão... – disse o jovem Pégaso, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro em bastante tempo.

Também sorrindo, Seiya se afastou de seu sucessor, dirigindo-se a uma moto vermelha estacionada perto dali. – Vem comigo, Kouga! – exclamou, colocando um capacete tão vermelho quanto a moto e jogando outro capacete, um branco, para o jovem Pégaso. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Encolhendo os ombros, Kouga colocou o capacete e se juntou a Seiya na moto, e os dois partiram enquanto Saori os observava carinhosamente de longe. Porém, pouco depois dos dois Pégasos saírem de seu campo de visão, um desconforto tomou conta da deusa. Ela tinha um pressentimento de que essa noite de Natal não seria tão feliz quanto ela esperava...

* * *

Bem longe dali, em um belíssimo mas tenebroso jardim de papoulas, uma mulher em um longo vestido negro, com uma coroa de flores na cabeça, estava sentada em um imponente trono coberto por vinhas. Passando uma mão pelos cabelos ruivos, ela olhava para o céu, com um grande pesar no coração.

– Malditos... Cavaleiros de Atena... Humanos pecadores... – murmurava, respirando fundo para tentar controlar o ódio que sentia. Fazia mais de vinte anos que tudo aquilo aconteceu, mas as lembranças da derrota de Hades nas mãos de Atena e seus guerreiros protetores ainda estava clara na memória de Perséfone. – Só porque meu marido era deus dos mortos, não queria dizer que ele não sabia amar. Se fosse assim, ele não seria meu marido.

Suspirando, Perséfone se levantou do trono, ainda olhando para a imensidão do céu. – Hades... – ela sussurrou, enquanto memórias do deus dos mortos voavam por sua cabeça – Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto sua falta...

De repente, a deusa percebe o som de passos, que parecem se aproximar mais e mais. Ela guia o olhar para a direção dos passos, e se depara com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, trajando uma armadura rubra que parece ser feita de pétalas de rosas. – Minha cara Rhodope. Só você para me ajudar a esquecer as dores do passado. – disse Perséfone, cruzando os braços – O que quer aqui?

Rhodope de Rosa, Ninfa protetora de Perséfone, se ajoelha diante da deusa. – Madame Perséfone, já está tudo pronto para a execução de sua vingança. Já mandei um de meus melhores Guerreiros Brotos para dar conta dos Cavaleiros. Quando menos esperar, terá Atena aos seus pés.

Ao ouvir isso, Perséfone abriu um sorriso, se aproximando da Ninfa e acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. – Esplêndido. Dá pra ver porque você é a mais leal de minhas Ninfas. Pode ir agora.

– Sim, madame. Tudo pela minha deusa. – Rhodope responde, se levantando e deixando o jardim, enquanto tentava esconder o leve rubor em seu rosto. Desde os tempos mitológicos, ela se orgulhava de servir uma deusa de tão bom coração, a única que pôde aceitar Hades do jeito que era e amá-lo verdadeiramente, apesar do que é narrado no mito.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Kouga e Seiya chegaram a seu destino: o orfanato Filho das Estrelas, moradia de Seiya durante sua infância. Enquanto descia da moto, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário olhou para o orfanato com um largo sorriso – mesmo sem tempo de visitar o local desde sua promoção a Cavaleiro de Ouro, ele ainda mantinha contato com os moradores sempre que podia. O orfanato, decorado para a ocasião, estava ainda mais colorido e vibrante do que Seiya lembrava, e havia uma mulher de cabelos azuis varrendo a entrada.

– Oi, Mino!

Ao ouvir a voz do Sagitário, a mulher, Mino, virou o olhar para os dois e abriu um largo sorriso. – Seiya! Há quanto tempo! – ela exclamou, se aproximando de Seiya e dando-o um forte abraço, em meio a risos. Kouga, contagiado pelo clima de alegria, não pôde evitar sorrir também.

Após o abraço, Seiya virou o olhar para seu sucessor. – Kouga, esta aqui é a Mino, uma amiga minha de infância.

– Então você é o tal Kouga de quem o Seiya tanto fala... – disse Mino, se abaixando ao nível do Pégaso e acariciando sua face. – Você é tão fofo quanto eu imaginava! Até parece um pouco com o Seiya!

Ligeiramente envergonhado, Kouga desviou o olhar pra trás e deixou escapar uma risadinha. – O-Obrigado, eu acho... – respondeu o jovem Pégaso, que na mesma hora deu um puxão na camisa de Seiya e sussurrou em seu ouvido, – Ô, Seiya, nada não, mas você ainda não me disse o porquê de estarmos aqui.

– Pois bem – o Sagitário explicou –, alguns dias atrás, eu combinei com a Mino que ia a ajudar a terminar de decorar a árvore de Natal daqui do orfanato, e achei que isso te deixaria mais animado pra ocasião. E aí, tá a fim?

– Não vejo porque não! – Kouga respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Com isso, os três adentraram o orfanato, que estava tão decorado por dentro quanto estava por fora. Enquanto eles se dirigiam ao pátio, a presença de Seiya e Kouga chamou a atenção de alguns dos novos órfãos que moravam por lá, que se aproximaram dos dois Cavaleiros e abraçaram suas pernas.

Finalmente, chegaram ao pátio, aonde, em meio às várias crianças brincando, estava uma enorme árvore de Natal, com algumas decorações feitas de cristal, proporcionadas pela fundação GRAAC, cada uma delas representando algumas das 88 constelações existentes. No topo da árvore, em ouro puro, um ornamento que lembrava o báculo de Atena. Era belíssima, parecia brilhar sob a luz do sol. Embaixo desta, havia uma caixa de papelão com o resto das decorações.

Não demorou muito para que começassem a terminar a decoração da árvore, com uma pequena ajuda dos órfãos. A cada decoração colocada, cada vez mais bela a árvore ficava. Deixaram por último, mas não menos importante, as decorações de Sagitário e Pégaso, colocadas o mais perto possível do topo. Ao final, Kouga, Seiya e Mino desceram para apreciar o trabalho bem-feito, e Mino abraçou Kouga por trás, deixando o jovem Pégaso encabulado.

Pouco depois, enquanto Seiya e Mino botavam a conversa em dia, Kouga decidiu tentar conhecer melhor as crianças do orfanato, e notou que uma delas, uma menininha de cabelos verde-oliva trançados, que estava sendo maltratada por alguns meninos maiores, e se afastou dos outros órfãos para chorar em um canto. Sentindo pena da menina, Kouga se aproximou dela.

– Com licença...

Ao vê-lo, a menina apenas se afastou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Tudo bem, não vou te fazer nenhum mal. – disse o Pégaso, se abaixando e acariciando a cabeça dela – Qual é o seu nome?

– Chisato... – ela deixou escapar entre soluços.

– Então, por que aqueles garotos estavam implicando com você?

– Eles não me deixaram brincar com eles... Só porque sou menina...

Kouga imediatamente lembrou de Yuna, e de como esta era tratada pelos outros alunos de Palaestra quando ele a conheceu, ao ouvir isso. – Ô, Chisato, posso te dar um conselho? Não dê ouvidos a eles. Eles não sabem de nada. Tanto você quanto eles são seres humanos, e só porque você é menina, não quer dizer que você seja inferior. Aliás, só de olhar pra você, acredito que tem potencial pra ir tão longe quanto eles, talvez até mais. Agora, enxugue essas lágrimas, erga essa cabeça, vá brincar, e tenha um feliz Natal.

Se sentindo melhor, Chisato se levantou, deu um forte abraço em Kouga, e correu de volta ao pátio, enquanto o Pégaso a olhava com um sorriso.

– "Tanto você quanto eles são seres humanos, você não é inferior"... Que _bonitinho_. – disse uma voz desconhecida de repente.

Surpreendido, Kouga olhou ao seu redor e notou um homem estranho sob as sombras. – Menino ingênuo. Não sabe que _todos_ os seres humanos são seres inferiores? Vocês todos são seres patéticos, um bando de pecadores.

– Quem é você? Apareça!

– Com prazer. – E assim, o homem se revelou para Kouga; era alto, com músculos definidos, pele escura e cabelos loiros platinados bem curtos, e usava uma armadura anil que, bem como a armadura da mulher ruiva do sonho, parecia ser feita de pétalas de flores – Sou Linné, guerreiro Broto de Larkspur, servo da deusa Perséfone. Vim aqui a mando da Ninfa Rhodope de Rosa para acabar com os Cavaleiros de Atena. E você, Cavaleiro de Pégaso, será o primeiro.

Com um olhar perverso, Linné retirou uma das pétalas de sua armadura e a atirou em direção a Kouga, que se esquivou enquanto a pétala atingiu o chão com uma enorme explosão, que assustou os órfãos, incluindo Chisato, que se escondeu atrás do escorregador.

– Pois eu não tenho tanta certeza disso! – exclamou Kouga, puxando seu Cristal de Armadura para fora de sua camisa – **ARMADURA DE PÉGASO!**

Um clarão depois, lá estava Kouga, trajando sua Armadura de Pégaso, pronto para a batalha. O clarão chamou a atenção de Chisato, que saiu de trás do escorregador para dar uma espiada, e ficou maravilhada ao ver Kouga, cuja Armadura, bem como os enfeites da árvore, brilhava sob o sol, fazendo-o parecer uma dádiva dos céus.

– Garotinho metido a besta. – disse Linné com uma risada de desprezo – Um mero Cavaleiro de Bronze como você não é páreo para um servo da Rainha do Submundo!

– Você também não me parece grande coisa... – respondeu Kouga, preparando os punhos para a luta.

Após um breve silêncio, Kouga, com um grito, correu até Linné disposto a socá-lo, mas Linné se esquivou e atingiu o Pégaso com um chute que o fez colidir com uma parede. Sem desistir, Kouga se levantou e avançou em direção a Linné, que se desviava de todos os socos que o Pégaso o disparava. Então, Linné juntou suas mãos, cobertas por energia anil e cercadas por pétalas, ao nível do abdome do Pégaso.

- **RAJADA TÓXICA!**

Foi aí que uma forte rajada de vento atingiu Kouga em cheio, levando o aos ares e logo ao chão, com o rosto para cima. Com os membros tremendo, Kouga começou a se levantar, enquanto Chisato assistia tudo, torcendo em silêncio pela vitória do Pégaso.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Linné ergueu o já enfraquecido Kouga pelo colarinho de sua Armadura, apontando outra pétala, bem mais afiada do que a anterior, para o peitoral do Pégaso. – Você é teimoso mesmo. Mesmo já tendo avisado que você não é páreo, você ainda insiste em lutar. Aposto que todos os Cavaleiros de Atena são assim.

– Isso... Não é teimosia... – Kouga conseguiu dizer – Mesmo se caírmos... Não desistiremos... De proteger este mundo... E de proteger Atena...

– Garoto ingênuo! – rosnou Linné, prestes a atingir Kouga com a pétala – Morra!

– **FLECHA DA JUSTIÇA!**

De repente, a inconfundível Flecha de Sagitário passou rapidamente pelos dois, fazendo um corte no rosto de Linné, que, surpreendido, soltou Kouga, que caiu sentado no chão. Era exatamente o que Kouga estava pensando: Seiya, também trajando sua Armadura e segurando seu arco, acabava de adentrar o pátio. – E aí, Kouga? Precisando de ajuda?

Kouga sorriu enquanto Seiya se aproximava dele, e os dois viraram o olhar para Linné, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. – Um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Aqui?! Não é possível! Pensei que estivesse no Santuário!

– Nós saímos de vez em quando, sabia? – perguntou o Sagitário, preparando os punhos e desviando o olhar para Kouga – Você não faz ideia do quanto eu esperei por este momento...

Após uma breve troca de olhares, os dois sorriram, sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Eles se concentraram, começaram a queimar seus Cosmos ao máximo, se posicionaram, e finalmente...

– **METEORO... DE PÉGASO!**

Depois de tantos anos, Sagitário e Pégaso juntaram forças e dispararam seus Meteoros em conjunto pela primeira vez. A força dos dois Cavaleiros combinada foi suficiente para desestabilizar Linné, e o guerreiro Broto foi atingido em cheio, os rápidos socos o impedindo de se mover. Finalmente, os Meteoros cessaram, e Linné caiu no chão, enfraquecido, agarrando o peito como se estivesse tendo um infarto.

– Não é possível... – ele murmrura – Minha Flor Interior...

Com as pernas trêmulas, Linné tentou se levantar em vão, e olhou, furioso, para Kouga e Seiya. – Seus... Insolentes! – ele conseguiu dizer, antes de desaparecer em um vulto anil.

Enfim, a luta terminou. Kouga e Seiya sorriram um para o outro mais uma vez, e Chisato, aliviada e contente, correu até eles, rindo e abraçando Kouga, deixando o Pégaso encabulado, enquanto Seiya soltou uma risada e Mino, assistindo tudo com os outros órfãos, apenas sorriu.

* * *

Certo tempo depois, quando a noite caiu, começou a festa de Natal no orfanato. Foi uma noite de pura alegria e confraternização, com música, uma ceia satisfatória, brincadeiras com os órfãos, e Chisato nunca desgrudando, nem um minuto sequer, de Kouga, sue novo ídolo. Aquela noite só não foi completamente feliz porque agora, depois do ataque-surpresa de Linné, Kouga e Seiya sabiam muito do que o sonho do jovem Pégaso se tratava.

Era hora dos Cavaleiros voltarem à ativa.

_Continua..._

* * *

Primeiramente, sei que a cena de luta ficou uma bosta. Cenas de ação nunca foram meu forte, principalmente quando se trata de animes como CDZ, que têm vários personagens com estilos de luta distintos. De qualquer forma, por favor comentem dizendo o que acharam da fic até agora! Até breve!


	2. As Guerreiras da Árvore dos Corações

Mil perdões pela demora! Eu teria terminado isto mais rápido se não fosse pela internet do quarto do hotel aonde estou agora... De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.

* * *

_Uma nova jornada acaba de começar para Kouga de Pégaso. Durante a véspera de Natal, o orfanato Filho das Estrelas é atacado por um guerreiro conhecido como Linné de Larkspur, que diz ser servo da Rainha do Submundo e deusa da primavera, Perséfone. Porém, os Cavaleiros de Atena não são os únicos guerreiros da justiça a voltarem à ativa..._

Capítulo 2: **Flor de Cerejeira ~ As Guerreiras da Árvore dos Corações**

Era a primeira manhã do ano novo na pacata cidade de Buquê de Esperança, Japão, e a maioria das pessoas, que ficaram acordadas até tarde por causa da virada de ano, ainda estavam dormindo. Entre elas, Tsubomi Hanasaki, que ainda estava se acostumando com a vida de irmã mais velha, e, em alguns meses, começaria seu último ano de ensino médio no Colégio Myoudou.

Mas nem tudo parecia tranquilo –– desde o final do ano que havia se passado, todas as noites, Tsubomi andava tendo um estranho sonho, que envolvia um belíssimo jardim, mais do que qualquer jardim que ela havia visto ou cultivado, uma mulher de cabelos roxos e uma ruiva em uma armadura que parecia ser feita das pétalas de uma flor de romã. No sonho, ela também podia ver a Árvore dos Corações, lentamente morrendo.

E mesmo com a virada do ano, o sonho continuava o mesmo, mas desta vez, Tsubomi conseguiu acordar antes do fim. Respirando fundo, ela se levantou da cama, se aproximou da janela, e abriu as cortinas. Podia ver sua vizinha, colega de classe e melhor amiga, Erika Kurumi, ainda dormindo, esparramada na cama, por ter festejado até demais a virada do ano. Tsubomi pensou em acordá-la para contá-la sobre o sonho, mas preferiu não interromper o soninho da amiga.

O dia prosseguiu como qualquer outro. Após ajudar os pais com a irmãzinha Futaba e com a floricultura da família - devido à celebração da virada, eles tiveram poucos clientes naquele dia - Tsubomi decidiu que já era hora de falar com alguém sobre o sonho. Com isso em mente, foi com Erika ao jardim botânico do qual Kaoruko, avó de Tsubomi, tomava conta. A própria Kaoruko foi pega de surpresa ao ver as jovens entrando tão de repente. – Me desculpe pela interrupção, vovó!

– Tsubomi, o que houve? – perguntou Kaoruko, se sentando ao lado de sua neta, preocupada.

Respirando fundo, Tsubomi finalmente tirou aquele peso de seus ombros. – Recentemente, comecei a ter um sonho bizarro... – ela explicou – Pelo que eu me lembro, parecia que a Yuri estava dentro de uma flor, enfraquecida, de frente para uma mulher ruiva, que parecia uma flor de romã. O céu estava escuro... E a Árvore dos Corações... Estava morrendo.

Arregalando os olhos, Kaoruko colocou uma mão no ombro da neta, e as duas se entreolharam. – Está claro que este é um sinal de que a Terra está em perigo novamente. Essa mulher de quem você fala é Perséfone, deusa da primavera e mãe da Árvore dos Corações. – ela disse, se levantando.

– Perséfone? – perguntou Tsubomi – A mesma da mitologia grega?

– Essa mesmo. Diz o mito que ela foi raptada por Hades para se tornar sua rainha. A princípio, ela não aceitou a ideia, mas logo foi se acostumando com o Mundo Inferior e se apaixonando por Hades. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse a concordar com seus ideais e traísse a Árvore dos Corações. Finalmente, Demeter, mãe de Perséfone, não teve escolha ao não ser colocar a filha e suas Ninfas protetoras em sono profundo. Mas agora, ela despertou... E não sei por que.

Tsubomi se mostrou preocupada - tinha certeza absoluta de que Perséfone, a tal mãe da Árvore dos Corações, era bastante poderosa. Não sabia se elas tinham chance contra ela...

De repente, Erika se levantou, com as mãos nos quadris e o peito erguido. – Não tem problema! – ela exclamou, com um largo sorriso, cheio de confiança – Nós, Pretty Cures, belas adolescentes, já derrotamos um rei alienígena do deserto no meio do espaço sideral! Lutar contra uma deusa deve ser bem mais fácil! Se é pra salvar o mundo, nós enfrentamos até coisa pior!

Tsubomi sorriu ao ver a determinação de sua amiga. Já era de se esperar de Erika, que sempre gostou da ideia de ser uma heroína, de defender os inocentes e lutar contra o mal e a injustiça em uma roupinha fofa. Mesmo que às vezes ela usasse seus poderes de forma irresponsável - como da vez em que ela se transformou só para dar uma faxina no quarto e acabou perdendo seu Bastão Oceânico - Erika tinha o coração no lugar certo e sabia que tinha uma missão a cumprir.

– A Erika tem razão. Salvamos o mundo uma vez, não vejo por que não de novo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no jardim de papoulas de Perséfone em Sicília, enquanto a deusa relaxava em um lago salpicado com pétalas de flores de lótus, suas cinco Ninfas protetoras estavam reunidas em seu canto particular, tomando chá e conversando sobre os eventos recentes. – Quer dizer que o seu Linné foi derrotado por dois Cavaleiros de Atena? – perguntou a mais jovem, Admete de Margarida, olhando curiosa para Rhodope.

A Ninfa de Rosa deixou escapar um suspiro. – Não só isso. Um deles era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, creio que era o tal Seiya de Sagitário de quem tanto se fala. Tenho que admitir que ele é bem mais crianção do que eu pensava, mas não menos poderoso.

Leucippe de Hieracium, a intelectual de olhos sempre fechados, levantou o dedo mindinho. – Não falam tanto dele por nada. Ele é um dos cinco Cavaleiros Lendários que triunfaram sobre Poseidon e Hades, e pelo que me parece, o único deles que ainda está ativo.

Cyane de Aloe, a paranoica de cabelos tão azuis quanto seu nome, botou uma mão no ombro de Leucippe, enquanto colocava sua xícara, que tinha cubos de açucar em excesso, na mesa. – De qualquer modo, parece que esses Cavaleiros de Atena não serão tão fáceis de enfrentar. – ela adicionou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Foi aí que Ianthe de Violeta, sentada do lado oposto ao de Rhodope deixou escapar uma risada de deboche. – Já era de se esperar do Linné. – ela disse – Se eu tivesse mandado um de meus Brotos, Atena já estaria aos pés de nossa deusa. Mas você se antecipou demais, e de todos os seus Brotos de quinta categoria, mandou justamente um Broto patético que se acha mais poderoso do que realmente é.

Se sentindo ofendida, Rhodope virou um olhar repleto de ódio para Ianthe, que retornou o olhar. Apesar das duas estarem do mesmo lado, havia uma forte rivalidade entre Rhodope e Ianthe. Ambas eram extremamente devotas de Perséfone, e uma sempre queria mostrar para a outra que era a mais querida pela deusa. Enquanto as rivais se entreolhavam, Admete encolheu os ombros e olhou para Leucippe e Cyane; em momentos como esse, as três sempre sentiam que estavam boiando, e Leucippe sentia um certo desconforto.

Após um longo silêncio, Rhodope, à flor dos nervos, se levantou e deixou a mesa, se dirigindo a uma fonte coberta por vinhas, enquanto Ianthe sorria confiante. – Vou te mostrar quem é de quinta categoria aqui. – ela disse, tocando a água com as pontas dos dedos – Deve ter algum mortal, o mais longe possível desses Cavaleiros, cuja Flor Interior esteja murcha o suficiente para despertar seu potencial como Broto. Tenho certeza.

* * *

No dia seguinte, em Buquê de Esperança, o comércio estava voltando à ativa, e todos estavam tão ocupados que não notaram dois pontinhos brancos que voavam em direção à floricultura Hanasaki e à loja de moda Gota Mágica, cada um indo para um dos dois estabelecimentos. Na residência dos Hanasaki, enquanto os negócios iam de vento em popa no primeiro piso, Tsubomi estava em seu quarto, costurando a última de três coroa de flores e fitas, quando...

– Tsubomi!

A ruivinha interrompeu seu trabalhinho quando ouviu uma voz aguda e familiar chamar seu nome, e um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao ver Shypre flutuando em frente a sua janela. – Shypre! Há quanto tempo! – exclamou Tsubomi, deixando que a fada da Árvore dos Corações entrasse pela janela para segurá-la em seus braços e abraçá-la.

Após o abraço, Shypre notou a coroa de flores incompleta e as outras duas coroas e enfeites espalhadas pela cama. – Flores de abacaxi e folhas de carvalho... – disse a fada, fluente na língua das flores – Chegou alguém?

– Exatamente. É um presente para os novos moradores da casa do outro lado da rua. – Tsubomi respondeu, pegando a coroa e uma das folhas de carvalho e continuando a costurar – Eles se mudaram para cá durante o dia da véspera do Ano Novo. As fitas são sugestão da Erika. Ela disse que era para dar um "tchan" a mais.

Sorrindo, Shypre se segurou no ombro de Tsubomi, interessada em vê-la terminar a coroa. Quando a tal coroa finalmente ficou pronta, e muito bonita por sinal, Shypre se pôs em seu modo-boneca de pelúcia enquanto Tsubomi ia com ela e com as três coroas de flores para fora do quarto e até o primeiro piso. Após avisar os pais que estava de saída, Tsubomi deixou o estabelecimento segurando Shypre em um braço e as coroas ao redor de outro. Logo que saíram, Tsubomi e Shypre avistaram Erika na entrada da Gota Mágica, segurando seu parceiro Coffret, também em modo-boneco de pelúcia, em um braço, e no outro, uma sacola com o logotipo da loja.

Juntas, as duas se dirigiram, com suas fadas, à casa do outro lado da rua. Elas foram muito bem recebidas pelos novos moradores da casa, Masaharu e Hitomi Beppu, que aceitaram os presentes de cara, e ofereceram suco de frutas e biscoitos caseiros. Por outro lado, a filha adolescente do casal nem deixou seu quarto, o que levou Tsubomi e Erika a entrarem no quarto por conta própria e tentarem se aproximar dela. Junko, como a jovem era chamada, estava sentada em sua cama abraçando os joelhos, olhando pela janela. Tinha longos cabelos acaju desarrumados e usava um suéter e calças largas.

Ao verem Junko, Tsubomi e Erika viram que ela parecia entristecida e se entreolharam. – Com licença... Junko? – Tsubomi chamou gentilmente.

– Quem são vocês? – perguntou Junko em voz baixa – O que querem? –

Com um leve sorriso, Tsubomi se aproximou de Junko e se sentou junto dela. – Sou Tsubomi Hanasaki, e aquela é Erika Kurumi. Nossas famílias são donas das lojas do outro lado da rua, e viemos trazendo presentes de boas vindas.

Junko virou o olhar – ou, pelo menos, o que ela poderia ver pelas mechas de cabelo que ocultavam seu rosto - para Tsubomi, que colocou a coroa de flores em sua cabeça. Também sorrindo, Erika se aproximou das duas e pegou Junko pelas mãos. – Só queremos que você se sinta bem aqui! – ela exclamou, levantando a nova vizinha com uma mão enquanto socava o ar com a outra – Sei que vamos ser grandes amigas!

O entusiasmo extremo de Erika claramente assustou Junko, que se afastou das duas o quanto fosse possível. – S-Saiam daqui! Por favor! – ela pediu, colocando a cabeça dentro do suéter – Me deixem em paz!

Após uma breve troca de olhares, Tsubomi e Erika, preocupadas, saíram do quarto, deixando os presentes lá dentro, esperando que ela se interessasse mais tarde. – Vixe... O que há com ela? – perguntou Erika, encucada.

Masaharu se aproximou das garotas e se abaixou ao nível delas. – Bem, a Junko é muito tímida, cheia de inseguranças, – ele explicou, tirando do bolso uma dobradura de coelho e a dando para Tsubomi – e muito apegada a Fukuoka, de onde nós nos mudamos. Ela está com medo de que a vida aqui em Buquê de Esperança não seja tão boa quanto lá. Está mal-acostumada com o novo ambiente. A única coisa que a acalma é fazer origamis.

– Tímida, insegura, e acabou de se mudar? Parece alguém que eu conheço... – disse Erika, dirigindo o olhar para Tsubomi.

Porém, Tsubomi não respondeu. Ficou quieta. Ela sabia bem o quanto Erika estava certa. Se lembrou de seu primeiro dia no Colégio Myoudou, e da péssima primeira impressão que teve de Erika. Para ficar assustada com o pouco que elas fizeram, com certeza Junko tinha que ser pior do que Tsubomi era naquela época.

– É verdade...

* * *

Certo tempo depois, tarde da noite, Junko tentava dormir, mas não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Nas garotas estranhas que entraram em seu quarto sem aviso. A insegurança dela só aumentava. Ela se contorcia na cama, e quanto mais ficava de olhos fechados, mais marejados eles ficavam. E o pior era que ela nem desconfiava de que estava sendo observada.

_Pobre garotinha. Olhe só para você. Sua Flor Interior está começando a murchar. Uma pena, porque é tão bonita... E você sabe o que dizem... Tudo que é bonito... Merece ser __**mostrado**__._

De repente, Junko deixou escapar um gemido, sentindo uma dor aguda em seu peito, como se estivesse tendo um infarto. O que realmente estava acontecendo era bem pior: uma flor de dormideira estava brotando de seu peito, e vinhas começaram a se prender a todo seu corpo.

* * *

– **TSUBOMIII!**

O grito estridente de Shypre acordou Tsubomi, que logo se levantou, confusa. – Algo está acontecendo na casa do outro lado!

Desconfiando que podia ser um Desertoide ou algo parecido, Tsubomi pegou seu Perfume Floral e deixou sua casa com Shypre, e tomando cuidado para não acordar mais ninguém, foi correndo até a casa de Junko, se encontrando com Erika, também segurando seu Perfume, e Coffret no caminho. Quando chegaram, se depararam com uma visão inesperada: Junko estava acordada, cabelos ao vento, sem brilho algum no olhar, vestindo uma armadura que parecia ser feitas de pétalas de flores de dormideira, com uma longa capa.

– Eu sou Junko, guerreira Broto de Dormideira, serva de Perséfone. – disse Junko, em uma voz robótica – Vocês, humanas mesquinhas, que não reconhecem os sentimentos alheios, seram destruídas. E nenhum Cavaleiro de Atena me impedirá.

Tsubomi ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Cavaleiro... de Atena?

– Isso não importa! – exclamou Erika, segurando firme seu Perfume, e olhando determinada para Tsubomi – É hora das Pretty Cures voltarem a ação! Vamo lá, Tsubomi!

Uma troca de olhares depois, os Perfumes Florais foram abertos, e Shypre e Coffret, como sempre, materializaram as Sementes de Transformação de suas respectivas parceiras. Foi a deixa para a já conhecida frase:

– **Pretty Cure, Hora de Semear!**

Com as Sementes Sagradas colocadas em seus devidos lugares, Tsubomi e Erika começaram a borrifar perfume cintilante uma na outra, e pouco a pouco, seus vestidos e acessórios de Pretty Cures foram se formando, e seus cabelos cresceram e se tingiram, magicamente, de tonalidades mais claras.

– Florescendo em meio à brisa de primavera! **Cure Blossom**!

– Florescendo em meio à brisa do mar! **Cure Marine**!

– Nós somos... **Heartcatch Pretty Cure**!

Após o fim da transformação, Junko olhou fixamente para as duas guerreiras. – Heartcatch Pretty Cure... Vamos ver do que são capazes. – ela disse, abrindo a janela do quarto e saindo de dentro, seguida por Blossom e Marine.

A dupla de Cures avançou até Junko para socá-la, mas Junko revidou criando um escudo de pétalas de dormideira, se protegendo do ataque. O escudo dissipou, e Marine tentou dar um chute, mas Junko conseguiu se esquivar e atingir Marine na barriga com seu cotovelo. Porém, Marine não se desestabilizou; segurou Junko pelo pulso, a girou no ar e a jogou para longe.

Aterrissando de pé, Junko olhou para Blossom e Marine e deu um sorriso. – Quem diria, hein? Vocês são mais fortes do que eu pensava. Mas vamos ver se aguentam isso... – ela disse, produzindo pontiagudas pétalas de dormideira das palmas de suas mãos – **AGULHAS MIMOSAS!**

As agulhas foram disparadas, mas Blossom e Marine puderam se desviar. – **CEREJEIRA...** – exclamou Blossom, formando um círculo de pétalas de flor de cerejeira em frente a si – **...AOS VENTOS!**

Com uma forte rajada de vento, Blossom disparou as pétalas, que atingiram Junko, a desestabilizando. Foi aí que Blossom se deslocou para trás de Junko e a segurou pelos pulsos, colocando seus braços para trás. – O que está fazendo? Me solta! – gritou Junko, tentando se soltar – Você não entende!

– Muito... Pelo... Contrário! – respondeu Blossom, quando Junko se soltou e a empurrou para longe – Junko, por favor, me escute. Você está se equivocando. Sei que está insegura por ter que começar uma vida nova em uma cidade nova. Também passei por isso. Quando me mudei para cá, era muito tímida e reservada, bem como você. E mesmo não tendo uma boa primeira impressão da Erika, pude conhecê-la melhor e descobri nela uma grande amiga. Tente não se deixar levar pelas aparências e se abrir mais!

– Bobagem! – Junko rosnou.

– A Blossom tá certa! Você só acha que é bobagem porque está fora de si! Está agindo... como uma marionete! – exclamou Marine, se aproximando de Junko – **IMPACTO TROPICAL!**

Atingida pelo clarão azul produzido por Marine, Junko foi arremessada até uma parede, com um impacto tão forte que ela começou a voltar a si, evidente pela volta do brilho em seus olhos. – Agora, meninas! – Shypre e Coffret disseram simultâneamente.

Foi a deixa para que Blossom e Marine materializassem seus respectivos Bastões Florais. – Poder floral, se manifeste!

– Bastão Primaveril!

– Bastão Oceânico!

Com as pontas dos Bastões brilhando, as duas traçaram ondas de luz ao seu redor. – Nós somos duas, florescendo como uma! – elas exclamaram, as pontas dos Bastões tocando – Pretty Cure... **FORTISSIMO DUPLO FLORAL!**

Após traçarem Fs em sua frente, Blossom e Marine foram cercadas por auras esféricas e alçaram voo até Junko. As esferas se uniram no formato de um coração, e Junko foi atingida em cheio. Blossom e Marine reapareceram por trás dela, com seus Bastões erguidos. – Heartcatch!

Finalmente, com uma explosão de pétalas, a armadura foi destruída, e Junko, de volta ao normal, desmaiou. A flor de dormideira no peito dela, a que começou tudo, se fechou e voltou para dentro dela. Com Junko em seus braços, Blossom olhou para Marine, e as duas sorriram aliviadas.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Junko acordou, em sua cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se lembrava um pouco do que tinha acontecido naquela madrugada, mas pensou que fosse apenas um sonho. Porém, o que ela conseguia lembrar incluía o que Cure Blossom havia a dito.

"_Tente não se deixar levar pelas aparências e se abrir mais!_"

– Me abrir mais... – Junko sussurrou para si mesma. Olhou para a coroa de flores, deixada em cima de um criado-mudo, e à sacola com o presente de Erika, e deu o primeiro sorriso desde que chegou à cidade.

Naquela tarde, Tsubomi e Erika podiam ver Junko, feliz e confiante, com os cabelos arrumados em um rabo de cavalo, a coroa de flores na cabeça, e usando um lindo vestido verde com estampa floral, dividindo seu talento de origami com as pessoas que passavam. – Parece que a armadura que ela estava usando naquela hora era a Flor Interior dela! – disse Shypre.

– Uma dormideira! Significa modéstia na língua das flores! – Coffret adicionou.

De repente, Shypre sentiu algo. – Semente Sagrada vindo aí! – ela exclamou, sacudindo seu traseiro e produzindo uma Semente Sagrada magenta, que foi logo colocada na Vasilha Sagrada, fortalecendo um pouquinho a Árvore dos Corações.

Agora que Tsubomi e Erika sabiam do que Perséfone era capaz, estavam mais do que prontas para enfrentar a deusa da primavera e seus servos. Mas uma coisa sobre aquilo tudo deixava Tsubomi bastante encucada...

Quem eram, afinal, os tais Cavaleiros de Atena?

_Continua..._

* * *

E as Pretty Cures entraram na dança! Alguns termos, como o nome da cidade e as frases de transformação, foram traduzidos (e a maioria das traduções não é exatamente literal), pra combinar com os Cavaleiros. Pra aqueles que estão se perguntando quando as duas facções se encontrarão, aguardem um pouco!

Enfim, comentem, por favor! Quero saber o que estão achando da história!


End file.
